


And Not a Dinosaur in Sight

by misbegotten



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "Dessert?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



Ellie loves Alan (if only it were that simple). But Alan is her family, and always will be. 

She runs into him at a conference (Alan has changed; he never used to bother with conferences), and his perturbed expression (no doubt he's been arguing with a colleague) curls into delight.

"Dinner?" he asks. She agrees.

For an observant man, it takes him a ridiculously long time to notice that she's no longer wearing a wedding ring.

"Dessert?" he asks. She agrees.

Much later, on their wedding night, she laughs. "Dessert?" It's become their euphemism.

Dessert is always to be savored.


End file.
